The bracelet of Koauma
by Elwing
Summary: what happens to Elanor as she hunts for a malorn seed? chapter 7 is up
1. Default Chapter

D u do  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, yet * evil glint shines in eye* but soon, soon they will all belong to me whohahaha *evil, evil laugh*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another flash of lightning split the sky and Elanor ran into the house. She heard Tolman, her youngest brother whimper as a great crash of thunder rolled through the air.  
  
" Don't worry Tolman," Elanor ran over to her brother and put a comforting arm around him. "We're quite safe in here."  
  
"It's not us I'm worried about," sobbed the little Tolman, "It's the mallorn tree… It's so big," He burst into tears.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure the tree will survive." But secretly Elanor was dreading going out to see the tree; this was the worst storm the Shire had seen since Sauron had been destroyed.  
  
Elanor, as usual woke up at six the next morning – she had to do her rounds of the trees and plants of Hobbiton. She started at the Brandywine, and worked her way slowly back to Bagshot row. She always did this, as she loved to sit in the shade of the great mallorn tree and think.  
  
That day's round took longer than usual, because a lot of trees had broken branches that had to be removed, and the wounds looked at. By the time Elanor reached Bagshot Row it was nearing elevenses, she had already eaten first – and second – breakfast. She reached the field were the great mallorn tree stood, and stopped short with a gasp. To her dismay all that was left was a stump, about as high as Pippin was, which was larger than a normal hobbit, as he had drunk the water of the Ents.  
  
Elanor stared for a minute, and then ran. She ran out of the field, down Bagshot Row, past her own home, all she knew was if she kept running she would never have to face the fact that her beloved mallorn tree was gone. It was the only main remembrance of her grandfather, the Gaffer. It was where she had cried, where she had made a tree house as a child, and where she could sit when in trouble, or despair, and somehow, in a way she couldn't explain, she would be comforted.  
  
Without knowing where she was she kept on running, lost in the memories of the mallorn tree.  
  
WHUMP Elanor was brought to reality, and when she looked up she saw Merry standing in front of her.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, "I should have looked were I was going"  
  
"So you should've," said Merry in his kind voice, "And the only thing that would have made you not look, is a problem. What's wrong?"  
  
This was too much for poor Elanor; she collapsed into tears. Merry swept her up into his strong arms; he was fond of Elanor. "So what is wrong?" Elanor sniffed and whispered "The mallorn tree has been struck down." Merry stiffened, Elanor knew that he had a lot of memories within the tree as well. It was a large remembrance of the long journey with the ring.  
  
"Come on," Merry grabbed Elanor's arm and ran with her to the field that she had just come from. When they got there Merry stopped short; he saw the huge trunk and crown of the mallorn tree lying on the field. Staring at the tree, he spoke.  
  
"We should go and tell your dad." Elanor was sure she saw a tear trickle down his face and drop onto the grass below.  
  
Sam's face froze; his present from the Lady Galadriel was ruined. He couldn't believe it; after all these years it had decided this year to fail him, the year, and month of Elanor's coming of age. He, like nearly everyone else in the Shire, had good memories within that one large, old, beautiful tree. Elanor didn't know it yet, but Sam had been planning on having a party in that field around the tree, just like Frodo had so many years ago. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"I suppose we had better get the tree removed," said Frodo. Pippin and Frodo had both been called to the meeting.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And we'll have to tell the rest of Hobbiton."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know what you're all thinking, and you're right, Frodo was meant to have gone to the Havens, but he hasn't, no my precious, the evil bagginses is still here. *Sitting hunched in chair rocking back and forward muttering, and rubbing hands*  
  
I am sane, honest! please R&R, I don't mind flames, but please not too bad, as this is my first fic. 


	2. The Telling of Hobbiton

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helped me continue my first fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters *sigh*  
  
********************************** "So it's settled, Frodo is going to tell hobbiton, and Sam is going to try and plant another mallorn tree from a seed." "If there is one," Elanor was listening in through the door, and she couldn't help thinking about the worst case scenario.  
  
By the time the meeting had ended, when Merry and Pippin went to remove the tree, there was a crowd of hobbits surrounding the field all were too scared to walk near the great tree. "Excuse me, out of the way please." Merry and Pippin pushed their way through the crowd of shocked hobbbits. "What happened?" "What are we going to do?" "How are we going to find another mallorn tree?" They were greeted by a hurricane of worried questions. "Please, go to the town hall and you will be told everything." Pippin herded the crowd gently in the direction of the town hall were he new Frodo was waiting.  
  
"Wait," Sam and Elanor had arrived to search the great mallorn tree and see if it had produced any seeds that could be planted. When over half of the tree had been searched Elanor began to fear the worst. Meanwhile Merry and Pippin had been chopping up the trunk of the tree and piling it into nearby wheelbarrows. As Sam and Elanor reached the bottom of the leaves Elanor looked at her father waiting for the worst. She knew there was no point hoping, she could tell by the look on her father's face that he hadn't found any of the precious seeds produced by the rare mallorn tree. As Elanor went to embrace her father she saw a tear trickle down his weather worn cheek and drop onto the leaves of the mallorn tree. She knew that this event was as upsetting, if not more so for her father as it was for her.  
  
They returned to the town hall to hear Frodo addressing the whole of hobbiton, "Sam and Elanor are at the tree now with Merry and Pippin, Both the Gamgees are searching the leaves for one of the precious, and very rare mallorn tree seeds. Meanwhile Merry and Pippin are cutting up the tree for removal." there came a loud 'boooo' from the hobbits, and Frodo attempted to be heard above the noise. Sam strode up to the stage and banged his hand hard on the table in front of Frodo, " SHUT UP THE LOTA YA," Sam shouted over the noise, and then more quietly he said " Can't you lot see Mr. Frodo, Merry and Pippin are tryin' there hardest to sort this mess out? Now let the hobbit finish speaking." The hall immediately fell silent, "Thank you Sam, now how did your search go?" "We found nought Mr Frodo, sir" Elanor saw what was coming and hurried up to the top of the stage to escort her father from the stage. She supported him back to their home, despite Sam's watery protests.  
  
"I just don't understand Rosie" Elanor overheard her father talking to her mother about the tragic event, " The tree was the strongest in all of hobbiton, I don't know how it could have fallen." Elanor new it must have been a very strong bolt of lightning to uproot the mallorn tree "Now were are we going to host Elanors coming of age, there isn't a party tree any more.." Elanor gasped, herb coming of age party would have been held around her beloved mallorn tree, she heard chairs scrape and swallowed the tears that threatened to surface, she had to be strong for her father.  
  
Later that night Elanor was thinking about a course of action to take. Her mind wandered to the journey of the ring as the hobbits called it when she had an idea, she knew it was a good idea, but was it the right one? *************************************** Nice cliff hanger to keep you interested, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first one please R&R. 


	3. The Journey begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a dvd, and the lord of the rings dvd wahoooo *jumps up and down wildly waving arms in the air*  
  
As the days continued Elanor became sure that she was going to do the right thing. She had planned it ever so carefully.  
  
The day of Elanors coming of age came and the preparation that had been going on for weeks finally looked like a party, though Elanor knew it wouldn't feel like one. As she was called on to make a speech she drew a deep breath. " I know every one has tried so hard to make this an enjoyable party, and it has been, thank you all. But every where I look I see at least one unhappy face, and I know why it is, and I know how to stop it. In a couple of day's time I am going to Lothlorien to get a new mallorn seed, and you can't do anything to stop me.  
  
Elanor spent the next couple of days preparing for her long trip. Finally the day came when she and her best friend Vien would leave hobbiton and travel first to rivendell, and then to Lothlorien. As they gathered their packs Elanor said her last farewells, she said good bye to Merry, Pippin and Frodo before turning to her father, mother and brothers and sisters. She took them all in one last embrace and whispered, "I'll be back with a seed and stories for you all."  
  
Then she and Vien walked down the road and out of Hobbiton. "This is just like Frodo and your dad," Vien new that soon Elanor would start regretting her decision to go to Lothlorien, she had never been so far out of hobbiton before.  
  
As the days continued the girls excitement grew, both they, like Sam were desperate to see the elves. "I wonder what Elrond will say when you tell him you're the daughter of Samwise Gamgee." For the rest of that day the two hobbits imagined what Elrond would say.  
  
As they travelled along the road they heard hoof beats heading their way, as they looked they saw a black horse galloping at full speed towards them down the road. On top of the horse road a person. It was dressed in black armour and had a long black loak. As the two hobbits flung themselves off the road, the horse pulled to a sudden halt. It sat on its horse as still as if it were stone, and then suddenly jerked its head towards the two hobbits "The Braclet, the Braclet." The figure spoke, in a voice that chilled the two hobbits; it was more of a hiss than a voice. Then as suddenly as before, the black figure jerked his head to the other side and breathed in a long breath, and galloped off.  
  
As the two shaken hobbits walked back onto the road Vien, the more imaginative of the two said, " I thought the Nazgul were dead, do you think they came back to life?" "That wasn't a Nazgul, they are dead, I don't know what that was, we can tell Elrond When we get to Rivendell." 


	4. Trouble on the road

Disclaimer: I own nothing I mean how could I? I'm just some poor insane girl about to go back to a school of insane lessons and even worse exams... yatta, yatta, yatta!  
  
Ok I'll stop my insane ramblings and continue the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the two hobbits walked down the road Elanor glanced behind her for the tenth time. "I don't think we'll see another black rider," said Vien, she knew that Elanor was nervous, and she only admitted it to herself, but she was scared as well.  
  
That night they set camp off the road, "Just a precaution" Vien said this as much to herself as to Elanor. "Yes, you can never be too safe." Both girls lay down to sleep, but Elanor didn't drop off until a long time after Vien.  
  
The next morning the girls packed all their things away and carried on down the road. When they heard more hoof beats they both automatically ran off the road. As the horse came in to view they both sighed with relief, "It's an elf" shouted Vien, her voice filled with excitement. Both girls walked back onto the road. The elf pulled up beside them, "What are two small halflings like you doing walking down the road? It is dangerous times.." " We were on our way to Rivendell, we have to go to Lothlorien and ask lady Galadriel for a favour." "Well then, you'd better come with me, you never know what you might find on the road at this time..."  
  
As they climbed on to the elves' horse she told them that her name was Eyonor and she was patrolling the road to make sure there weren't any travellers using it. As they journeyed Elanor told Eyonor about the siting of the rider in black, " So, you have already come across the evil that has entered this realm. When you carry on your journey I advise you to be cautious about any black rider you see, they are evil through and through. Nothing can change that." Silence reined over the two hobbits, they had had no idea that the thing on the galloping black horse was such a concern for the Council at Rivendell.  
  
Finally the two hobbits and the elf reached the river, it was night by that point and Eyonor had decided to pitch camp, "Horäna needs a rest. Anyway, Rivendell looks a lot nicer in the daytime, and you will be allowed to explore the city."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've just realised something, I own Eyonor, and not many people can say that, Wahoo! I know this chapter took a long time to write, but I think the next lot of chapters will take longer because school starts tomorrow ( ( Wednesday 4th ) and I won't have as much time, so please be patient ( 


	5. Meeting an old friend

Disclaimer: Wahoo, I own something!! Vien, my pretty little hobbit! Yes any way apart from Vien, and Eyonor, Wahoo I own two things, ok, on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hobbits and Eyonor rode the last stretch across the river into Rivendell, " You should be safe in here, but I'll take you to Elrond. He'll be interested to hear your story." The two hobbits were very excited, every were they looked they saw the tall elegant figures of the elves.  
  
As Eyonor showed them the way they gazed in admiration at the intricate carvings on the building works. Finally they reached the quarters of Elrond; Eyonor knocked and then walked in, beckoning them to follow her.  
  
" This is Elanor and Vien, two hobbits from the shire." Elrond smiled kindly at the two nervous hobbits, " Elanor, that name rings a bell, Any one here know my good friends Frodo and Sam?" A twinkle entered the kind elf's eyes as he looked directly at Elanor, she two smiled "You remembered well Lord Elrond, for I am indeed the daughter of the famous Sam Gamgee, and it is for his sake that I come to this fair city, and for yours." "How so?" The elf frowned, and his face instantly seemed older, creased with lines of constant worry, and Vien's heart went out to the Elf lord "As we were journeying a long the main road to Rivendell a rider in black armour passed us.. We immediately got off the road, and the rider stopped and seemed to be listening for something, then, it galloped off."  
  
Elrond's frown deepened, "Which way did the rider go?" Elanor frowned, trying to remember the direction " I think it rode to the north, but I'm not a hundred percent sure," Elrond smiled, but it wasn't the same smile as before, it was the smile of a tired old man. "Eyonor, could you please find a room for these two hobbits?" and with that Eyonor led the two tired hobbits to a spare room.  
  
The next few days were the best Elanor had ever had, for as long as she could remember, she, like her father before her had longed to see the elves, and now, like her father she was staying in Rivendell.  
  
One day Elanor and Vien were walking around Rivendell, exploring the beautiful house of Elrond. They passed the courtyard and suddenly Elanor heard a familiar voice. She turned and gave a shout of surprise, "Great Uncle Bilbo, how are you?" She smiled with delight and ran towards Bilbo. Although the frail hobbit was not actually her uncle, Elanor had been brought up calling him one. Bilbo smiled, how he wished he still had the energy that these two young hobbits had, but unfortunately the influence of the ring was wearing away, and he was beginning to fade. But for the sake of the two young hobbits he smiled kindly.  
  
Note: There, some people (alli) thought my last chapter was too short, so here's a longer one. Oh yeah, and that evil bagginsessss is still there, yesssssss my precioussesss, he's still heres and wes knows its, ssssssssssss 


	6. The story unfolds

Disclaimer: As everybody knows I own nothing, damn, damn, damn. HEY, maybe I could kidnap Orlando Bloom and Dominic Monohan, yeah brilliant. Right list of things to do: 1. Get friends to agree to help kidnap Lotr characters. 2. Kidnap Lotr characters. 3. Ransom characters, yeah time with the characters AND lots of money..*pause for thought*. mwahaha  
  
Any way, on with the story, otherwise Alex will shout at me, again!  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days the girls spent with Bilbo, there was a lot for all the hobbits to discuss and catch up on. It was a regular site to the elves to see the two young hobbits supporting the older.  
  
One day while the friends were wandering around the Elven City, without Great Uncle Bilbo, they heard voices. * * * * * "I found this while on my travels. At first I did not know what it was, so I kept it to study, as it was obviously magical, but I soon forgot about it. Then, one day, I don't know exactly why it was, but I suddenly found it in my pack, I don't know how it got there, because I know that I didn't put it there, it was like it put its self there." The voice stopped, as if the speaker was busy thinking, and then the two girls heard the grave voice of Lord Elrond. "It seems that the bracelet feels some sort of power, but I don't know what it could be." * * * * * Power Elanor looked thoughtful, and then a look of determination spread over her face, and she strode of towards the voices, Vien, realising what her friend was doing, ran after her complaining. " Elanor, what are you doing, the meetings in Rivendell are always meant to be a secret, this is even worse then the time your dad was listening in at the last council." She was running next to Elanor to keep up with her friend's fast pace. Suddenly, as the voices were getting louder, Elanor stopped, and crouched. Motioning for her friend to do the same, she crept forwards. Vien, disliking the idea of being left behind in the act of eves dropping, followed her friend forwards. They crept through the arch and hid behind two tall potted plants. They crouched there, breathing as quietly as they could. * * * * * "So what do you think should be done about it?" A tall elf was standing, directing her question at Lord Elrond and the wizard. Elrond paused for a moment, as though thinking, and then turned towards the wizard. "Radagast, you seem to know most about this topic, can the bracelet be destroyed, and what made it?" Radagast too sat in deep thought, and then looked up. Slowley he stood up, still thinking. Then, suddenly he looked up, " I am guessing that the bracelet must have been made somewhere, and it looks to be of the same design as the one ring. The forger must have learnt its skills from somewhere, and the only person who could forge that way is Sauron. This suggestion may seem slightly absurd, but please finish listening before you interrupt." The wizard looked pointedly at a dwarf, who was sitting, always poised as if he were about to speak. " What if, as a security measure, Sauron formed a new evil being, don't ask me how," he added quickly, " But he had taught this being the art of forging a powerful substance, a bracelet for instance, and then hid them away, so that they would not be destroyed. The bracelet, I think, seems intent on returning to its master, like the ring." The courtyard was silent; the people in it lost in bewildered thought. Radagast joined them in thought, and then continued. "I ask for a volunteer with a weapon to hand." At first there was silence, and then a dwarf stood, and took up an elaborately decorated axe, "what would you have me do?" The dwarf had a low, gruff voice, which was typical for his race. Radagast made a gesture, asking if he could see the axe. He looked at it, and tested the strength of the head and the connection to the handle. He then returned the axe to its owner, and looked around the hall. " If this is forged in the same style as The One Ring, then it cannot be destroyed by any weapon that is present here," the wizard looked at the dwarf "So, unless you wish to refuse, I would like you to strike the bracelet." The dwarf nodded, and stepped up to the stone table, the axed was raised above the dwarf's head and he brought it down onto the bracelet. He was flung back, he stood up clutching the handle of his shattered axe, and stared, bewildered at the bracelet, that had not got even a scratch. "Yes," the wizard murmured to himself "Just as I thought" he glanced at the now attentive council. "There is just one more test that I must carry out, but it cannot be done here, we will meet again tomorrow morning, and I will explain all." * * * * *  
  
Elanor and Vien ran back to the corridor that they had been walking through originally. Vien looked towards Elanor, wondering what her reaction would be. But all Elanor would reveal was "I'm going back tomorrow." Vien knew she wouldn't find out anything more, or change Elanor's mind. She knew she would have to follow, just to keep her eye on her friend.  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go; this chapter is (finally) finished. I decided to leave you on a bit of a cliff-hanger : b  
  
Note to Alex: Hah, I updated before you, and it's almost 2 pages. * Smug smile* 


	7. The start of the real adventure

Hi, once again, for the seventh time I do not own any of the lord of the rings characters, but I do own a making of the lord of the rings book, which is very good.  
  
Anyway, I'm sure that after six chapters you are quite fed up with my distant ramblings, and so without further ado, I will continue with this story.  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Vien fell asleep she was worrying about her friend. She knew how strong willed she could be, and how careless of any punishments that were involved with her actions. If she thought something was right, then it was right, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.  
  
The next morning Vien awoke to find that Elanor had already left. Panicking she hurriedly donned some clothes, and rushed into the hall for breakfast. After grabbing a roll, which, she thought, was NOT enough for a hobbit, she hurried to the same corridor they had been in the other day.  
  
After listening for voices, and making sure that nobody was there she crept to her original hiding place. She looked across, and saw that Elanor was not in her last place. Hoping that her friend was hidden she scanned the courtyard where the council was held.  
  
To her horror she could just see Elanor hiding right behind Elrond's chair she stared, trying to get her friends attention. She saw a pair of elvish clad shoes behind Elanor, and gasped. She hadn't, however noticed the pair behind her own back.  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know Alex will shout at me for the lack of length in the chapter, but I felt you all needed to be able to continue the story, and this seemed like an ok place to do it - so there. 


End file.
